Amor platónico
by BarbyBells
Summary: Summary: Bella era una chica con sobrepeso, después de una fuerte decepción amorosa decide olvidarse del amor, se relega a amores platónicos pues nunca podrán lastimarla. Edward la superestrella del momento,podrá demostrarle lo contrario?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella era una chica con sobrepeso, después de una fuerte decepción amorosa decide olvidarse del amor, se relega a amores platónicos e imposibles pues nunca podrán volver a lastimarla. Edward Cullen, la superestrella del momento y su nuevo amor platónico le demostrará lo contrario.**

**PRÓLOGO**

Pensé que esta vez sería diferente, pensé que esta vez sí sería la protagonista, pero no. Una vez más quedé rezagada al papel secundario, al de la amiga, ¿dije secundario? Debería decir terciario, porque ni siquiera era la mejor amiga como para que mi historia entrara en los cánones convencionales y clichés de la mejor amiga eternamente enamorada. No, simplemente éramos amigos, una palabra también demasiado grande para describirnos, porque tampoco era como si él me confiara cosas. Estábamos en un limbo, nos conocíamos demasiado para ser extraños, pero a la vez no nos conocíamos lo suficiente para ser considerados amigos.

Por supuesto que yo sabía todo lo que se puede saber de él sin parecer demasiado obsesionada. Me gustaba pensar que había superado mi obsesión adolescente inicial y ya había madurado en un enamoramiento un poco más maduro. Ya no hacía las chiquilinadas que hacía antes, como alejarme de su lado, o no pasar donde él estaba. Me di la libertad de llamarlo cariñosamente si quería, después de todo… ¿Porque tendría que incomodarme? ¿Él no era más que el hermano de mis amigas no?

Me acordaba de aquellas veces en que ingenuamente creí que él me veía con otros ojos. Yo era muy joven, y nunca había tenido la posibilidad de tener amigos varones, debido al continuo rechazo de mis compañeros de colegio por mi sobrepeso. Nunca fui una persona muy extrovertida o de muchos amigos. Pero eso cambió cuando entré en el polimodal. Pensé que iba a ser peor que mis primeras etapas en el secundario, pero sorpresivamente no fue así, no fue porque cambiara de apariencia o me convirtiera de la noche a la mañana en una supermodelo, (si lo habré soñado, vengándome de todos los que me habían llamado gorda, jactándome de cómo babeaban por mi) sino que pude encontrar verdaderos amigos, que me aceptaban, sin querer cambiarme nada.

El escarmiento a mi persona continuó, pero fue disminuyendo con los años, el último año sólo había un par de rezagados que persistían en sus bromas infantiles. Esto me afecto en sobremanera, pensé que él en su intento de ser amable y coquetear inofensivamente estaba buscando algo conmigo. Nada que ver, fue horrible la forma cruel en que caí a la realidad:

El había realizado un viaje por placer, con un grupo de nuestros amigos, y a su regreso él estaba enamorado. Ver como no se despegaba de su celular fue un golpe duro para mí. Pero lo peor vendría unos meses después, cuando ella se apareciera en la ciudad. Yo tendría que compartir la mesa en un restaurant con todo nuestro grupo de amigos mientras se hacían arrumacos y se susurraban frases al oído. De más está decir que se me cerró el estómago de la angustia, pero esto no, esto no termina aquí, no. Todavía mi corazón podía resistir un poco más. Sucedió que mientras volvíamos, en la camioneta de uno de mis hermanos, en el fondo, ocultos parcialmente por la oscuridad y un par de amigos de ella, pude ver como él literalmente le comía la boca.

Ese fue el golpe final.

Me volví cínica en cuanto al amor, y decidí que nadie me lastimaría otra vez. Atrás dejé toda personalidad romántica y mi carácter dio un giro de 360 grados. De ahora en más relegaría todo mi amor a amores platónicos y realmente imposibles, de esa manera nunca volverían a romperme el corazón. Ya eran inalcanzables, así que entraría con los ojos abiertos...y no me enamoraría otra vez.

Que equivocada estaba…


	2. Capítulo 1: Primer encuentro

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, algunos títulos y ciertos lugares que aparezcan que puedan reconocer pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**La trama y desarrollo de esta historia son de mi autoría. Se prohíbe la copia, reproducción y/o traducción sin mi consentimiento.**

**Las palabras en cursiva pertenecen a recuerdos y las palabras en negrita a las que se desarrollan en inglés.**

**Por favor, lean la nota al final del capítulo.**

**CAPÍTULO 1: "Primer** **encuentro"**

Me levante temprano ese día... quería aprovecharlo al máximo. Ya tenía todo planeado. Desayunaría tranquilamente, en pijamas, por supuesto, me pondría ropa cómoda y dejaría la casa impecable, preparada para la llegada de mis padres al mediodía. Ellos todavía vivían en Forks, en Estados Unidos, no habían vuelto a Argentina, mi país natal desde mi nacimiento.

Yo había vuelto hace ocho años. Hice mi carrera como traductora y abogada aquí. Como mi casa era lo suficientemente grande, insistí en que se quedaran a dormir aquí durante el fin de semana que visitarían mi país.

Cuando estaba encendiendo la cafetera para tomar un poco de mi droga, sonó mi celular. Era mi jefe.

-¿Hola?

-Bella, que bueno que te encuentro, tengo una emergencia, tenés que ayudarme… sé que es tu día libre, pero sabes que no te lo pediría si no fuera algo sumamente importante.- se escuchaba realmente desesperado

-Phil… -Suspiré- ¿Qué sucede?

Hoy era mi día libre, mañana era mi cumpleaños. Como tenía varios días libres guardados que no había usado decidí usar 2 y tomarme un fin de semana largo para mí…. Empezando desde hoy, hasta el lunes. El martes volvería a la oficina.

-Es una emergencia, hay un cliente que llegó de improviso, es muy importante para mí, para la empresa. Si lo hacemos bien con él nos vamos a asegurar más contactos, sé que es tu día libre, pero es esencial que él reciba la mejor atención.

-¿Pero, no podés decirle a Ángela? Ella es casi tan buena como yo.

-Casi no me sirve Bella, es un cliente muy importante.-

-Si lo conseguimos-murmuró más para él que para mí.-

-Suspiré- ¿A qué hora me necesitas?

-¿Es de en serio? ¡Gracias Bella, gracias! ¡Sos la mejor!-

-Si, si, más vale que me aumentes el sueldo.-

-Necesito que estés en la empresa a las 14:00 lista para trabajar y para firmar el contrato con el señor Cullen.-dijo como si nada.

-¿Cullen? ¿Dijiste Cullen? ¿Como en Edward Cullen, el actor de cine?- mi corazón se aceleró. Esto no podía estar pasando, tendría que ser otro Cullen. Aunque… ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades?

-Sí, ¿Hay algún problema?- ¡Mierda! ¡Era él!

-No, Phil, ningún problema.- ¡Rayos!, no sabía si bendecir o maldecir a mi suerte.

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando lo vi por primera vez.

FLASHBACK 3 años antes.

_¡Dale belly, acompañamee al cine! Daleee!_

_-No Alice, estoy cansada, solo quiero recostarme en el sillón y descansar-_

_-¡Por favor, sabés que de verdad quiero ver esta película! _

_-¡Ay Ali! ¿No puede ir Rose con vos?_

_-No, ella tiene una cita romántica con Emmett! _

_- Y Maggie?-_

_-Estudios- dijo Alice irritada-_

_-Y…_

_-¡Nadie!-dijo cortándome.-_

_-¡Todos están ocupados! Por favooor!- imploró Alice una vez más, pero esta vez mirándome con esos ojos de cachorro abandonado.-_

_-¡No Alice la cara no!-_

_-¿Por favor?-volví a mirarla…le temblaba el labio inferior y parecía que se iba a largar a llorar-_

_-Arghh, ¡Está bien!-_

_-¡Gracias Bella! ¡Sos la mejor!- dijo Alice dando saltitos y dándome un gran abrazo.-_

_-Ya, ya… ¡Está bien!-_

_-¡Voy a prepararme!-dijo Alice rápidamente y se fue a su cuarto._

_-Enana del demonio- mascullé mientras me levantaba del sillón para alistarme._

_Alice se me quedó mirando…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Vas a salir vestida así?- Miré mi ropa. Tenía puesto un jean gastado oscuro, una camiseta manga corta, zapatillas de deporte, mi pelo amarrado en una coleta y un buzo que decía Forks PD._

_-¿Algún problema?-la fulminé con la mirada_

_-No-_

_-Chica lista-murmuré-_

_._

_¿Conduces tú o yo?_

_-¡Yo! ¡Antes muerta que dejar que le pongas las manos encima a mi bebé!-_

_- ¡Bella, no exageres!- dijo Alice desestimando a su conducción temeraria.-_

_-¡Nunca me han puesto ninguna multa!- dijo ella muy pagada de sí misma, mientras se subía al asiento del acompañante._

_-¡Porque siempre sobornas al policía!-dije mientras abría la puerta del conductor._

_._

_-¡Ya vas a ver cuando veas al protagonista!-murmuró con ojos soñadores mientras entrabamos a la sala de cine y buscábamos nuestros asientos.-_

_-Lo dudo-dije yo mientras maniobraba para sentarme sin derramar los pochoclos__3 __ni la gaseosa__4__._

_-¿Estás apostando en mi contra?- dijo ella ya sentada, mientras comía unos M&M mirándome fijamente.-_

_-No, ¡Dios sabe que nunca osaría a contradecir a la Madama Ali__**1**__!-ella me miró enfunfurruñada_

_-Es sólo un rubio bonito Alice!-dije yo totalmente convencida._

_-Te vas a tragar tus palabras…-canturreó_

_En efecto, el rubio de Ali, James Camn era solo un rubio bonito. Pero el coprotagonista, Edward Cullen, con ese metro noventa, esos ojos verdes, ese pelo raro de color indefinido entre rubio rojizo y marrón... con un cuerpo escultural… me hacía la boca agua. _

_Ese día, quede prendada de Edward Cullen._

FIN FLASHBACK

Bella, ¿Estás ahí?-

Si, Phil, acá estoy.

Bueno-bajé a tierra rápidamente. – ¿A qué hora tengo que estar en la Agencia?

Y, mira… el vuelo de él está programado para aterrizar en Ezeiza2 a las 14, ahí lo espera un auto, que lo va a llevar a un helipuerto, donde va a tomarse un helicóptero que lo va a dejar en el Hilton. El estudio ya arregló todo. Al parecer viene a la Argentina a filmar unas escenas para su nueva película y como hubo problemas con el trasbordo de algunas cosas, va a quedarse en Buenos Aires este fin de semana. Como fue de improviso no se ocuparon de contratar un traductor. Así que bueno, igual los detalles nos los va a dar su agente por teleconferencia en la Agencia hoy a las 17.

Ok, entendido. Nos vemos esta tarde-

Nos vemos… ah, y ¿Bella?

¿Sí?

Gracias de nuevo, sabés que la semana que viene es la reunión con los socios. Si esto sale bien… es muy probable que tu nombre sea mencionado.

Wow, ¿De enserio? Phil, de verdad que me sorprendes. Gracias a vos.

No, no, es por gente como vos que esta empresa funciona.-

Gracias, nos vemos.-

**-¿Hola?-**

**-¿Papá?-**

**- ¡Bella! ¡Hijita! ¿Cómo estás?**

**-Bien, bien, escuchame pa, tengo un problema.-**

**-¿Qué pasó?-**

**-Tengo un trabajo de último momento muy importante que va a significar mi asenso si lo hago bien.-**

**-Wow, hija, eso es buenísimo. Pero no entiendo donde está el problema.**

**-Y, verás… ese trabajo me va a tomar este fin de semana.**

**-Ooh… entiendo.-**

**-Si, sabés que si no fuera tan importante yo no lo haría. Estaba re emocionada con su visita. Tenía planeadas un montón de cosas para que hagamos juntos…**

**-No te preocupes, otra vez será.-**

**-¿De enserio?-**

**-Sí, sí, no pasa nada.-**

**-Bien-**

**-Besos papá… salúdame a mamá.**

**-Si sí.-**

**-Adiós Bella, cuídate mucho.-**

**-Si papá…. te amo.-**

**-Yo también amor, yo también.**

Colgué, y miré la pantalla de mi celular: "llamada finalizada Papi 04.55"

-Maldición- verdaderamente quería verlos este fin de semana, bueno, al menos…

-¡Mierda! ¡VOY A VER A EDWARD CULLEN HOY! – Tengo que llamar a Alice. Ok… eso fue surrealista. No el hecho de ver a Edward Cullen, sino el de querer llamar a Alice.

-Riinnggggg… Riiingggg- suena el teléfono de casa. Apuesto a que es Alice, tiene un sexto sentido para estas cosas

-Alice!

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

-Y, justo estaba pensando en llamarte, así que… -

-¿Llamarme? ¿Para qué?-

-Necesito que vengas a casa, necesito tu ayuda, tengo una situación muy importante hoy y quiero impresionar a alguien

**-¡Oh mi Dios! Ya estoy saliendo para allá-**

-Pero... –colgó.-Oh, no debí haber hecho eso. Me acabo de someter a tortura voluntaria. Todo sea por… comencé a hiperventilar…

- Edward Cullen!...- Quizás llame a Phil para cancelar y a la mierda el asenso, pero bueno… nadie dice que es la última oportunidad para ascender… Sí, pero si soy socia… podría comprarme el loft que siempre soñé… No se confundan, tenía un lindo apartamento, cómodo. Un auto hermoso, pero el día que vi ese loft en esa inmobiliaria lo quise para mí. Siempre que paso lo veo, hace 4 meses que salió a la venta y todavía nadie lo compró. Es como si me estuviera esperando. Quizás podría ir a ver si está… y si está voy a trabajar con Cullen y si no le doy una excusa a Phil como algo con mis padres, o alguna enfermedad y listo.

-No, no puedo hacer eso-ya le di mi palabra, ahora tengo que cumplir. No puedo ser tan infantil e irresponsable y dejarle mis decisiones al azar. Ya di mi palabra y voy a cumplirla, aparte, seguramente Edward, es un cretino en la vida real y toda esa caballerosidad debe ser una actuación. Eso va a inhibir cualquier reacción romántica o sexual que yo tenga. Bueno, en realidad lo más probable es que mate las románticas en todo caso, el sexo es solo sexo, atracción y eso no tiene que ver con la mente, es una cuestión biológica.

-¡Dios! ¡Por qué me querés complicar la vida tan temprano! -¡Yo y mi bocota! ¡Nunca tendría que haber aceptado! ¡Me querés decir cómo voy a hablar yo con Edward Cullen! ¿Cómo? –

En medio de mi desvarío sonó el timbre del departamento.

.

-¡Auch! ¡No tan fuerte Alice, me estás lastimando!-dije mientras ella sacaba la cera de mi pierna.-

-No seas bebé, si lo hicieras más seguido no tendría que hacerlo yo. –Dijo Alice claramente enojada por mi dejadez.-

-Es que yo uso pantalones mayormente… y me da fiaca5 hacerlo. ¡Además no salgo con nadie! ¡Ni quiero!

.

Siete horas y media más tarde, vestida con un vestido recto, azul oscuro a la rodilla, la piel completamente depilada, zapatos negros, de 12 cm cortesía de Alice, el pelo suelto con ondas en las puntas y un saco ligero, me subía a mi auto, un audi IT blanco (un capricho) para dirigirme a la agencia a encontrarme con Edward Cullen. El sol, a las cinco y media de la tarde, estaba comenzando a bajar…afortunadamente dentro de unos ocho días vendría la primavera…

Llegué a la oficina en veinticinco minutos, el tráfico era ligero ya que mientras que yo iba, los demás volvían. Estacioné en el parking del edificio, tomé el asensor y en unos pocos minutos estaba en mi piso. Saludé a algunas de las secretarias que estaban por allí y me dirigí hacia mi oficina. Ahora no cabía más que esperar

Cinco minutos más tarde, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y las ventanas de Cristal de mi oficina dejaron entrever una cabellera cobriza. Dios mío, reconocería ese pelo donde fuera. Él estaba aquí.

.

**-¿Hola? Usted es la señorita Swan?-**esa voz. Pude sentir como los pelos de mi brazo se me erizaban y como el corazón comenzó a latirme frenéticamente. Me di la vuelta lentamente y lo enfrenté. Era él. Sus piernas enfundadas en un par de jeans grises gastados, el torso cubierto por una remera negra de alguna banda de rock, una camisa a cuadros y zapatillas negras. Sus ojos verdes, enmarcados por unas gruesas pestañas, refulgían con la sonrisa levemente torcida que comenzaba a dibujarse consciente de mi escrutinio, era la sonrisa del seductor, de la confianza, del hombre que había roto más de un corazón.

-**Sí-**dije yo con voz firme. No me iba a dejar amedrentar por este hombre. Si Edward Cullen pensaba que yo también iba a caer en sus redes… estaba muy equivocado.

* * *

Glosario

Madama es como se le llama a las pitonisas, o adivinas.

Ezeiza, es un aeropuerto internacional de Argentina, ubicado en Ezeiza Buenos Aires.

Pochoclo/palomitas de maíz/pororó

Gaseosa/soda ej.: coca cola

Fiaca/sin ganas/pereza

NIÑAS HERMOSAS! Perdónenme, no he podido subir porque tuve problemas con mi netbook, el cargador se me rompió. Tengo una PC, pero el capítulo ya lo tenía empezado y quería seguir el hilo de la historia, espero que estén conformes y no me maten porque no puse más que esto, quería darles algo más pero no sería la novela que quiero hacer si este capítulo no termina aquí, les prometo que dentro de poco van a tener noticias mías. Voy a intentar subir dos veces por semana. Este capítulo llevo cerca de 4 días. Así que calculo que en caso que pueda las subidas serán Lunes y Viernes. Espero que les guste. Me costó bastante hacerlo y disculpen sino están super rre bien porque quería entregarles este capi hoy. Espero que dejen reviews. Acepto críticas, dentro de todo espero que sean constructivas, me gusta aprender. Como saben es mi primera historia. No quise subir una nota de autor, porque no están permitidas y no se si se como borrarlas :P

Muchos besos!

_**3 BarbyBells3**_


End file.
